


Drabble #30

by TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite



Series: Drabbles [30]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Episode: s04e21 Makani 'Olu a Holo Malie (Fair Winds and Following Seas), Gen, Pre-Slash, filler scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 14:15:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14916921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite/pseuds/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite
Summary: A filler scene for 4x21, written from Danny’s perspective and inspired by this gifset from 4x21 by @tissueoflies:https://power-bottom-steve.tumblr.com/post/174829756120/tissueoflies-tortured-steve-makani-olu-a-holoNot betaed, but okayed by @tari-aldarion





	Drabble #30

Danny saw the video.

They told him he didn’t have to watch it- probably shouldn’t watch it- but he insisted. He heard the rescue, but he needed to know.

So he watched it.

It hurts, worse than anything Danny would imagine, watching Steve beaten down like that. Steve- his Steve- who’s endless ingenuity and determination have saved countless lives. The sight of Steve hanging in the hands of those men, all the fight kicked out of him, and then the way he curled in on himself out of instinct and fear when the bullets started flying- that’s a knife in the heart worse than any Danny has ever experienced. Steve at his absolute lowest, lower than Danny had ever seen him before.

He still remembers how he felt, the instant flood of relief and the sudden urge to cry when those words reached his little earpiece. “The package is secure.” The best words he’d heard since Grace first said “dada.” When they brought him off that helicopter, good Lord. Danny just wanted to hold him and never let him go, but he couldn’t. Instead, he was left standing in the cool night, struggling to keep his emotions under control.

Eventually, he made his way inside, where a nurse found him a stool he then dragged to Steve’s bedside when he was finally allowed in. Steve is asleep now, or he was when Danny left, and he’ll probably be doing a lot of sleeping in the next day or so. It hurt to leave him, but he needed to know all of it.

Now he knows and a guilty, selfish part of him wishes he didn’t.

Danny settles back on his stool, reaching over to take Steve’s hand. He’s surprised when sleepy hazel-blue eyes flicker open.

“Where’d you go?” Steve mumbles.

“Bathroom, food, the usual,” Danny lies smoothly. “You’re supposed to be sleeping. We’ve got a long plane ride in a few hours and you’ll feel better if you’re well rested.”

Steve shakes his head, wincing a little. “Couldn’t sleep.”

“Aw, didja miss me?” Danny teases lightly even as he squeezes Steve’s hand. “Well, I’m back now, so no excuses. Get some rest.”

“What, no good night kiss?” Steve’s grin is a little lopsided and he’s practically half asleep, and despite the cuts and bruises, he’s the sweetest thing in the world right now.

Danny rolls his eyes, but leans over and drops a soft kiss on Steve’s forehead. “There, you child. Now go to sleep.”

“Sir, yes sir,” Steve yawns, eyes already closed. Then, just when Danny’s sure he’s asleep, Steve smiles softly and murmurs, “You should wear sweaters more often.”

Danny wants to go off on him about how they live in a pineapple-infested hellhole where the sun shines 24/7, 365, and it is way to hot for sweaters on a cold day, but Steve is snoring softly and, well. The rant can wait.


End file.
